Ramblings
by Marree
Summary: Just the FF8 heros talking.


Ramblings  
by Mariye  
  
--------------  
DISCLAIMER: Nope, nothing's changed since the last fic. I still own   
nothing. This is kinda inspired by an intellectual conversation with   
one of my friends and contains parts from the talk. Keep in mind we're   
both eighteen.  
--------------  
  
[The battles have just ended, and all of our heroes are sitting in  
the cafe talking...]  
  
"You know, I really wonder who Ultimecia was. She couldn't have used  
her real name. Who would name their kid that?" Zell leaned back in  
the cafe chair.  
  
"Maybe she's Rinoa gone bad." Irvine said, peeking out from under his  
hat. Rinoa hit his arm and he smiled. "Or maybe not. Just throwing  
out ideas."  
  
"Maybe she is a culmination of all the evil sorceresses and their   
power. The pinacle, who shoud never have been." Quistis said, while   
leaning her head on her arms.  
  
".... whatever...." Squall shook his head and put his arm around   
Rinoa.  
  
"She was just bad. Sometimes people are like that." Rinoa leaned   
against Squall's side.  
  
"What if... what if she was Sis?" Selphie asked, eyes wide.  
  
"No, never." Irvine said. "It isn't possible."  
  
"But we never thought Matron would ever hurt us, and she did." Zell  
said, as his chair scooted out from under him.  
  
"That was on accident. No, it couldn't have been Elle, or she wouldn't  
have needed Elle to compress time." Quistis said while raising her   
head.  
  
"Remember how cool Ellone was when we were little?" Squall said, his  
eyes staring into nowhere, like he was remembering and seeing at the  
same time.  
  
"Yeah, she had the best stories and games." Selphie said smiling.  
  
"Nuh uh. Wrong about the games part. I remember when we were playing  
hide and go seek I was stuck hiding by rocks near the lighthouse and  
no one ever came to find me." Zell said, getting back up.  
  
"Oh we knew you were there," Squall said. "We just wanted some quiet  
for a change. No offense or anything." Zell huffed and looked away.  
  
"She did have good stories though. I liked the ones about Pooh best."  
Quistis said.  
  
"Oh, Winnie the Pooh! My mom bought me that book when I was little!"  
Rinoa said smiling.  
  
"Roo Rocks! And so does Piglet!" Selphie said, getting up and   
spinning.   
  
"Piglet does not. He's an annoying worrywart. Now Tigger was the man.  
Plus woman love men who love Tigger." Irvine said then winked.  
  
"Says who? I like Kanga. She loved everyone and was so sweet." Rinoa  
smiled. "Who did you like Squall?"  
  
"I liked the gopher-guy. I don't remember his name though."  
  
"He was a whining complainer." Said Quistis. "Now Rabbit, he was   
smart and thinking ahead."  
  
"Rabbit was bossy and mean! Besides, I have to like the short   
characters." Selphie said. "I guess that's why I'm nice to Zell   
too..."  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Kidding Zell!" Selphie got up, smiled, and hugged him. She then   
proceeded to hug everyone at the table. "I love everyone."  
  
"I like Eeyore." Zell said.  
  
"No way, he's depressing." Squall said. Everyone looked at him.   
"What?"  
  
"Nothing, nothing..." They all said.  
  
"So? He's cool, funny too. Besides, he's blue." Zell said.  
  
"So he's blue. Big deal. Roo wears a blue shirt." Selphie said.  
  
"But he isn't truely blue." Quistis pointed out.  
  
"I like the shade of blue on Rinoa's jacket." Irvine said. Squall  
gave him a glare. "Hey, I'm just saying I like her style I'm not   
hitting on her or anything."  
  
"Yeah, its pretty, but I like Quistis's outfit better. Its so stylish  
and modern. I always wanted one like that from Deiling." Rinoa said.  
  
"What is it with women and clothes. They're no big deal. To me, if   
they're clean, that's all the matters." Zell said.  
  
"Yeah, by the way. Zell, you NEED to wash that jacket." Irvine covered  
his nose.  
  
"Why? Its still clean."  
  
"You haven't washed that since we fought Cerebus. See, there's still  
some of his drool stains right there." Squall said as he pointed to  
a spot on the front of the jacket.  
  
"That's a flaw in the fabric. My theory is its clean till it smells."  
Zell said smiling. Quistis opened her purse. She pulled out her  
bottle of Exclamation Blush. She squirted him frantically. "HEY!"  
  
"There. It smells now, so you need to clean it."  
  
"Nah, no good Quisty. Now he'll wear it longer, because people will  
smell the perfume and think he was just with a woman." Irvine said   
while giggling.  
  
"Yeah, hey Zell, do you have a girlfriend yet?" Rinoa asked.  
  
"No."  
  
"What about the Library girl?" Selphie asked. "She's single, smart  
too."  
  
"What about you Quistis? Hmm?" Zell asked, changing the topic.  
  
"Well, now that I'm an instructor again, its hard, but I have been   
seeing this man working in Balamb."  
  
"Aw, that's sweet. And Squall of Course has Rinoa."  
  
"For life." Squall smiled.  
  
"What about you Selphie?" Irvine asked.  
  
"Oh, I'm just happy being with my friends for now. Irvine?"  
  
"All the women in the world are mine."   
  
"Yeah, so how come you have all those 'special' magazines?" Zell   
asked.  
  
"I read them for the articles."  
  
"Oh sure." said Quistis. "The pictures are just a bonus."  
  
"Of course."  
  
"I like Timber Maniacs. They're soo cool!" Selphie said.   
  
"Yeah, it was funny how we found those things on our way. Like they  
were a trail for us to follow." Squall said.  
  
"Yeah, I love remembering our journey, good and bad parts." Rinoa   
said thinking back.  
  
"Have you guys ever wished it was all just a game? So you could save  
at a spot you like and when its over get the saved game out and see  
that part and play that part all over again?" Zell asked quietly.  
  
"What? Oh please, like our adventure could have been a game. Games  
have to be predictable, and our journey was anything but." Quistis  
said, like it was a fact.  
  
"Yeah, and even if we could save and go back, I already know I wouldn't  
do anything different." Irvine said. "I chose this path on my own,  
with no one controlling me."  
  
"It would be nice to go back. I'd like to maybe go back and have a   
chance to just watch the Sorceress's Parade. The floats were   
beautiful." Squall said.  
  
"Its best its not a game. Otherwise, when the end came, it would just  
be the end for us. No continues. No nothing. It would seem so final."  
Rinoa closed her eyes.  
  
"But the people who played the game would always remember the   
characters. And you know how people in our school write stories about  
their favorite shows. People would just continue the story on their  
own." Selphie said.  
  
"Still. I'm glad everything turned out alright. We're all safe, and  
that's what matters." Zell said.  
  
[The End]  
  
~Kind of a cool way to end the game. Showing all the characters   
separately and together.~ I thought as I popped open my Playstation  
and pulled out the disc.  
  
~So what do I do now... Star Ocean? I still want to get Chisato's  
romantic book... Or maybe I should go get out my Nomad. Its been so  
long since I've played Phantasy Star 3 and 4...~ I looked back at the   
save card with the boo-yah sticker on it.  
  
~Okay, its decided.~ I thought as I popped the disc with Squall on it  
back in. ~I'll just watch the scene where Rinoa and Squall meet, then  
I'll play something else....~  
  
{the real end} 


End file.
